Mitchell and Charlotte Part 1 of 3
by forget-me-not-doff
Summary: Inspired by the complex and filthy nature of lush vampire John Mitchell - BBC Being Human UK series. Charlotte doesn't turn up at a house party and the host worries. Mitchell wants an excuse to leave without looking rude, so without much deliberation, he volunteers to go in search for her. (Story resubmitted with corrections to grammar)


PART ONE

Charlotte wasn't in the mood for chatter.

She'd had a really difficult day at work, with a couple of deaths and grieving relatives to comfort. The staff shortages, reams of paperwork plus a million other jobs just piled on the pressure and once again, she found herself wondering why she even did the job.

She'd been nursing for a few years but questioned her career choice of late, telling herself there had to be easier ways of earning a crust. Maybe it was the steady stream of sexy junior doctors that convinced her to battle on? Cheerful thoughts did a jig in her head as she remembered a recent liaison and all was well in the world for another day. The job did have it's perks after all!

By the time she got home from work, it felt as though her feet were falling off and it was as much as she could do to climb the stairs. On top of this, it was the time of the month and there was nothing else that made her feel more grim. She suffered badly with heavy flow and the abdominal cramps meant that for the best part of the week she was dosed up to the eyeballs on painkillers. She'd given up on medical advice, because at twenty five years old her options were limited. She wasn't going to whip her knickers off for the gynaecologist anymore! Charlotte was a lousy patient and was fed up to the back teeth with all the clinical faffing and probing. Enough was enough! Medication and a hot water bottle were her new best friends.

Charlotte dragged herself into the bathroom and knew she'd feel much better for a shower. She threw off her uniform, peeled off her sweaty undies and felt immediately liberated! Free from the shackles of the daily grind!

On went the radio. She cranked up the volume and as the music filled the house she forgot about her aching feet.

 _'All the single ladies, la la .. the single ladies! Now put your hands up!.. la la la.. should have put a ring on it! wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh' .._

Amused, she tossed her head back, burst into song and channelled Beyonce, as she wiggled her way into the steamy shower.

Charlotte allowed herself to unwind for what seemed like ages. The water crashed down over her entire body massaging the tensions away. Sleepily she chose her favourite bubbles and spent time soaping herself and then, with her hair and body lathered and sparkling, she wallowed in the pretty uplifting fragrance until she felt energised and more human.

She turned off the tap and as the shower fell quiet, she stood for a few seconds to enjoy the relaxed sensation surrounding her body, she was much less tense and more rational.

Taking the fluffiest towel, she wrapped it around herself and twisted her hair up, donning another towel into a turban. She felt warm and cosy and decided she'd earnt a nice stiff drink. Pouring two measures of whiskey into a tall glass, Charlotte pondered the thought of having to go to Kate's party later that night.

It was the last thing she really wanted to do but Kate was a good friend and a work colleague and Charlotte had promised her that she would definately attend. She didn't want to let her friend down but had already warned her that she was rostered for an early start the next day and so wouldn't stay beyond midnight.

Suddenly the thought of staying _until_ midnight made Charlotte panic.

Her only hope was that there might be somebody there worth looking at, worth talking to, worth shagging… Her thoughts tailed off as she reminded herself she was out of action. On that note she reached over and with a face like thunder, grabbed a box of tampons.

It was already eight o'clock and Charlotte decided to crack on and get ready. She wasn't going to rush and knew that the party would cope alright without her. Besides she was not anticipating a wild time for herself and thankfully the idea of some decent eye candy got her motivated.

She dried her long dark hair and turned off the straighteners. Instead she applied some anti-frizz and decided her curls should be admired for a change.

Comfort was the order of the day! Choosing a casual shirt dress, she threw it on, looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. She would not attract too much attention which was her aim anyway. Charlotte kept her make up light and twisted her hair up into a loose bun. It was fixed with a spangly slide that glittered nearly as much as her new sandals.

'I'll do' she thought but not before pouring another small drink. After all it was only a sharpener and Kate's place was only a ten minute walk.

And anyway her toenails needed another coat of varnish...

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Charlotte woke with a start. 'Oh no, fuck fuck fuck!' she thought. She knew she'd nodded off and was furious with herself.

'Urghh! Who could it be?' she wondered.

With a big sigh and a sense of shame she looked at her watch. It was just before eleven o'clock and she thought about Kate and how she had let her down.

'Shit! Hold about!' Charlotte said out loud, rubbing her brow as she toddled slowly to the source of the knocking.

She opened the front door with caution, aware that she was dazed and disheveled and might probably give the caller a bit of a fright.

There was nobody there but as she moved outside and looked down the street, there was a guy walking. He was only a few doors down.

'Hey!' she called. The guy stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly to acknowledge her. 'Hi' he said, '... are you Kate's friend?'

Charlotte could detect an Irish accent and was now aware of the Irishman sauntering towards her. Straight away she could see he was wiry and easily six feet tall. Already she felt comfortable despite his vague response and so, as he approached, she began to move towards him.

The street was dark and quiet, the only nearby light was being cast from the hallway beyond Charlotte's front door. It was a small street of Victorian terraced houses that was just off of the main road. Most of the neighbours must have been in bed judging by the lack of lighting and at the end of the street some foxes had got inside a dustbin and were fighting over scraps on the pavement.

As Tall-wiry-irish-boy approached, Charlotte was suddenly aware of a smiley dork with an abundance of pretty dark curls. He was brimming to the gills with a sexy confidence and well, his eyes... she was aware of the darkest, most intense eyes framed by strong arched eyebrows.

She didn't want to be staring like an idiot and so she tried her best to look everywhere else but at him. It was utterly impossible.

'Kate wanted someone to check on you' he offered. He watched as Charlotte scanned his face and as she opened her mouth to speak, 'Umm and you are?' She blurted it out like a raving pleb.

Mitchell was used to this knee-jerk reaction and instantly forgave her abrupt manner. He often got this response and was aware that his presence sometimes flustered the most calm and collected of people. His sweetness was that he actually wasn't conceited, he didn't really understand his appeal and this made him even sexier.

Still, her direct approach made him chuckle. He dropped his head a little to one side and then with curls falling over his doe eyes he smiled a huge smile. 'Oh? I'm sorry' he said… 'I'm Mitchell'

Charlotte felt her heart pick up pace and Mitchell could feel it too. She was almost stunned into silence by his good looks and he was making her blush like a damned virgin! It made her nervous and her inner tremble was off the scale. Mitchell was ridiculously fucking hot. She'd known Kate for a long time and she had never mentioned this guy!

Mitchell had felt a tremble too that was triggered from somewhere deep inside his corrupted body. He watched as Charlotte flushed fifty shades of pink, her face and body did not hide her desperate need to be ruined. He tore his gaze away, closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He had to regain control of his ancient tremble.

He looked back at her.

'Helloooo!' he said playfully, raising his eyebrows as he searched for eye contact.

Charlotte finally managed to find her words. 'But Kate doesn't know any good looking men.' They both laughed and made light of the faux pas.

Mitchell furrowed his eyebrows into an angry expression and Charlotte faked concern.

'I can't help it' he joked, 'it's just my face!'

Again much laughter ensued and all was cool as he gracefully accepted the compliment but Charlotte wanted the ground to open up. What had she just said? It was so awkward.

Soon her nerves gave way to feels of comfort. Sexy bloke Mitchell was not only wonderful to look at but he had the banter and smiles to put her at ease.

'Ahhh, Kate was worried sick about you, so I got the shitty job of making sure you were alright'... he paused, a wide smile spread across his lovely face, 'but I can see that you're more than ok' he said with a cheeky wink and a nod of approval.

Charlotte smiled, rolled her eyes and gave him her lame excuse.

'It's okay!' Mitchell shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't suppose she'll mind, just as long as you're safe and the local zombies didn't bump you off on the way round'. He threw his head back and laughed a raucous laugh.

'It's very nice of you to care' Charlotte teased.

Suddenly there was some movement from across the street, 'Keep the fucking noise down! Some people are trying to sleep!' .. Charlotte apologetically waved over as they slammed their window, 'Sorry Mr Peters!'

Mitchell looked at Charlotte and pulled an Oops! face.. 'So, are you still up for the party?' he whispered. 'I told Kate I'd go back, but.. and I.. I know it's late, you might wanna leave it?'

Mitchell hesitated, 'But then I'd have to walk back all on my own, I'd be a bit vulnerable.. Pleeease come with me.'

He cringed as he realized the Freudian slip.

There was no denying he felt a hot spark for Charlotte. Even with her lop-sided hairmare and smudged makeup she was still a hot babe.

He knew he'd caught her off guard, she looked sleepy and exotic. Her dark brown eyes and pillow lips got his attention. She smelt really good too.

And Mitchell never ignored his cock. He knew Charlotte was a minxy sweetheart because his cock was telling him exactly that.

While his balls were going into overdrive, his words 'come with me' were still ringing in Charlotte's head.

A wave of sexy feels wended their way to her pleasure zones. Mitchell's voice was deep and Irish and he'd said it with a smile and a look in his eyes that made her think that he wasn't messing.

The whole idea produced the naughtiest smirk from her. 'Yes please, I'd love that! Give me two minutes!'

Feeling a little breathless, she shot back into the house and brushed her teeth.

She fixed her hair, applied a brighter shade of lipstick.

To be continued...


End file.
